Cousin Tina Flaversham
Cousin Tina Flaversham is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Kamali Minter, Cousin Tina is very close to her brother & cousins, & has also become closer to Timmy than she was in the past. Appearance Of average height for her age (but 2 minutes younger than Timmy), & very thin. Has tan fur, curvy pink ears, a pink heart-shaped nose, long, black hair, & bright blue eyes. Wears a turquoise sweater, a purple miniskirt, a blue garden-style hat with a pink flower in it, long white socks, & black Mary Jane shoes. Has autism. Family *Billy Flaversham (father) *Miriam Flaversham (mother) *Timmy Flaversham (brother) *Olivia Flaversham (cousin) *Arden Flaversham (cousin) *Hiram Flaversham (uncle) *Virginia Flaversham (aunt, deceased) *Lady Mousewell (stepaunt) *Nathaniel Flaversham (uncle) *Charlotte Flaversham (aunt) *Samantha Flaversham (cousin) *Gordon Hayes (uncle) *Miss Leesha Hayes (aunt) *Douglas "Doug" Hayes (cousin) *Frangag "Fran" Hayes (cousin) *Russell Hayes (cousin) *Wendy Hayes (cousin) *Grandpa Malcolm Flaversham (grandfather) *Grandma Kayley Flaversham (grandmother) Biography Tina was born with Timmy in 1888 to Miriam Flaversham (a schoolteacher) & her husband Billy (a bishop of a Catholic church). They didn't get along well, however. Timmy liked flirting with girls & making trouble; Tina liked shopping, coloring, & writing. Another thing that made the twins grow distant was that Tina was diagnosed with autism at the age of 3. After Timmy was put in the youth hostel, Tina lived with her parents, keeping her company. In August of 1897, when Timmy moved to Baker Street, Tina joined him on his journey. Tina’s brain works differently than other mouselings’, but that stop her from fulfilling her dreams. Like Timmy, Tina is very persistent, but that doesn't end up being her weakness. Tina is very peaceful & introspective, which is why she writes in her journal every day. Tina likes quiet places, where she can concentrate on what she's doing. She likes listening to classical music & watching funny and scary movies, & that makes Basil very pleased, & also very proud to be her violin teacher. Tina likes going camping, designing fashion, taking pictures, coloring, sketching, painting, & drawing. She likes to paint abstract, portraits, landscape, & other stuff; she likes to draw caricatures of her family & friends; she likes to color pictures in her coloring books. When she grows up, she wants to be a fashion designer. Tina is also very close to her brother & cousins, & has also become closer to Timmy than she was in the past. Fursonailty Smart, musical, artistic, fashionable, unpredictable, curious, stubborn, sweet Fursonal information Likes Toys & games, literature, camping, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, relaxing in the hot tub, going on adventures, taking pictures, playing the violin, sewing, drawing & coloring, writing, clothes, eating, candy, anything Olivia likes Dislikes Bad guys, violence, not being able to have fun, sexism, rape, racism, sex, criticism, getting in trouble, being made fun of, chauvinism, bugs, pepper, thieves, starving Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent pianist, singer, & dancer; skilled at speaking Spanish, just like Timmy is skilled at speaking French; great at playing the violin Pasttimes & Hobbies Playing with toys & games, reading, going camping, singing, dancing, acting, listening to music, drawing & coloring, shopping, watching scary & funny movies, relaxing in the hot tub, going on adventures, taking pictures, playing the violin, painting, writing in her journal, eating, spending time with her family Prized Possessions Her journal, her skirts & sweaters, her sleeping bag, her records & CDs, her art supplies, her sketchpad, her books, her toys, & games, her tent, her videos, her sewing kit, her hot tub, her camera, her violin, her crayons, her paints & pastels, her hat, anything Olivia likes Favorite Things Toys & games, literature, camping, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, relaxing in the hot tub, going on adventures, taking pictures, playing the violin, sewing, drawing & coloring, writing, clothes, eating, candy, anything Olivia likes Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Playing around in her room at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits Twirling her hair when she’s nervous; watching scary & funny movies, without a doubt Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, the flu, chills, the stomach flu, nausea, autism Education Currently attends Mme. Flaherty's Arts Academy for Boys & Girls, as well as the 3rd grade at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School with Cousin Timmy. Extracurricular Has Basil Of Baker Street for her violin teacher; likes to wear sweaters, short skirts, & hats; her favorite book is “Peter Pan” by James M. Barrie; is allergic to pepper; likes to stay up on Friday nights; her favorite cheese is cheddar; her favorite authentic foods are Japanese, Chinese, & Mexican; owns her own book club; likes daisies & roses; was a member of the “Big Sibling” program; likes to touch Shetland wool, lace, satin, & silk; has a tendency to recite lines from animated movies; finds scary movies funny Noted Accomplishments Has rescued Mouse London from danger on numerous occasions; has won many awards for being in violin recitals Fanfics Featuring Tina Flaversham To be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Cousin Tina Flaversham *“I got it going on!” *“Timmy, watch your mouth!” *“Hello, Livvy!” *“Tonight’s Friday; I can stay up as late as I want, right?” *“What do you want from me?!” *“Fine!” *“Who, the detective?” *“Are you sure you’re old enough to attend a slumber party?” *“You wanna see me play the violin? I heard Mr. Basil is practicing it.” *“I would like to find clothes that are my color and style.” *“I can’t believe it!” Songs Performed by Tina Flaversham To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Rhonda Wellington Lloyd (from “Hey, Arnold!”) *Susie Carmichael (from “Rugrats”) *Bubbles (from “The Powerpuff Girls”) References To be announced. External Links Category:Mice Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Anglicans Category:Single characters Category:Straight characters Category:Students Category:Musicians Category:Sportsfursons Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs